


Sin With Me

by LibidineTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Gen, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, old man/teen girl relationship, principle-student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTaboo/pseuds/LibidineTaboo
Summary: Libby loves to create chaos and sin. Her latest target is as innocent as they come. Sweet little Lily Swan. A sixteen year old virgin who grew up with no mother to guide her. Libby turns this young girl’s life upside down.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Henry Swan- Father  
> Justin Swan- Older brother  
> Kyle Hollows- partner of Henry  
> Miles West- Lily’s best friend  
> Sarah Queen- Lily’s other best friend  
> Mr. Fredricks- Lily’s history teacher  
> Mr. Johnson- Lily’s Principle  
> Mr. Grayson- Lily’s old next door neighbor  
> Frank Mathew- Lily’s boss

Libby wasn’t human. She was a succubus, a sex demon. She had the ability to manipulate people’s emotions, which can help her increase their sexual desire and lower their inhibition. She finds great amusement in turning innocent humans into sinful sexual beasts. Her latest target was a young girl named Lily Swan, just an innocent sixteen-year-old. Lily lost her mother at a young age, leaving her to be raised solely by her father. She had an older brother named Justin, who was currently nineteen. Lily was as innocent as they came. She had never done anything sinful or sexual. Which made her all the more enticing to Libby. She likes turning the innocent ones.

All it took was a simple manipulation of Lily’s emotions and Lily became Libby’s prey. And from there Libby got to simply sit back and watch Lily’s corruption grow. You take an innocent virgin and make her horny and there is no telling what will occur.

* * *

Lily woke up, her heart pounding in her chest, sweat coating her body, and heat pulsating between her legs. She couldn’t remember the dream she had, but she knew it was steamy. Her entire body was shaking with desire. She was innocent and while she did learn of the human body through Health class she never experienced any of it herself. Class made it sound so clinical. What Lily was feeling was anything, but clinical. Her entire body felt like an inferno and she had no idea how to fix it.

As she climbed out of bed, she found it hard to stay on her legs. Her legs just wanted to give out, but Lily pushed it back and forced herself to make her way to her bedroom door. She tried ignoring what was going on with her, having no idea how to help herself out of this situation, so she just pushed on. She walked out into the hallway and started down to the bathroom.

She didn’t bother knocking as she walked into the bathroom, too encaptured in her lustful state. If she hadn’t been so distracted she would have heard the showering running, but as it was she didn’t and now she realized her mistake. There, standing under the shower head, was her older brother, Justin. Justin was eighteen years old and had graduated high school just a few months ago. He was a good looking man, having grown up and no longer being able to be called a boy. He had been a football star in high school, a body built for taking a hit. He worked out daily, lifting weights and boxing. He was tall, about 6’3” and solid muscle. He had curly black hair cut short, a few curls falling into his dark soulful brown eyes, his skin was bronzed from the hours he spent working outside in the heat and sun. He had short curly chest hair and an impressive six pack and tight ass. What really drew Lily was his cock. It was covered in short dark curls and was big and thick, being about two inches wide and ten inches long when flaccid.

Lily felt her breath catch in her throat as she shamelessly stared at her brother, hot arousal pooling between her legs. She knew she should look away, pretend she never saw anything, and leave immediately, but she found she couldn’t take her eyes off her brother. She had never seen a cock outside a text book and it was everything she could never imagine.

She watched the water run down her brother’s body, his muscles tightening and straining as he moved, washing his body with soap suds, his cock swaying with his movement. She licked her lips, drinking in the delicious sight that was her big brother. She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she watched him take his cock in his hands.

Justin froze, turning his head and trying to see through the heavy steam. “Hello? Anyone there? Dad? Lil?” Lily’s eyes grew wide with fear as she quickly and quietly rushed out of the bathroom. Her heart pounded in her chest as she hurried back into her bedroom. What the hell did she just do?

She leaned against the door, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She had just peeped on her brother while he was naked and getting ready to jerk off. She felt disgusted in herself and shameful. What kind of person was she?

“Lily! You need to hurry up and get your butt downstairs if you want breakfast!” Her father called, causing Lily to shake her head. She needed to snap out of it. It was a mistake. A moment of sin. She couldn’t be the only one who made a mistake such as that. She wouldn’t let it bother her. Her hormones were just acting up. It wasn’t as big of a deal. It only becomes a problem if she makes it one.

She makes her way back to the bathroom, listening this time to hear if anyone is inside. With the all clear she slipped back inside and took a deadly freezing shower. The cold water helped clear her head and sooth her lust. By the time she was done, she was shivering and back to somewhat normalcy.

She got dressed for school. Deciding to go with her usual style which consisted of a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees, a simple tank top, a flannel over her tank top, and her worn out converses. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and grabbed her backpack before making her way down the stairs.

Her father and brother were both already downstairs. Her father looked like an older version of Justin. Tall, a solid wall of muscles, his hair cut in a crew cut, and a five o’clock shadow. He was dressed in his uniform, which hugged his body. He was a police officer, so his uniform consisted of dark blue slacks that shaped his ass and his powerful thighs. He paired this with a button down short sleeved shirt with the first few buttons undone to reveal curly chest hair, the shirt was tight and clung to his body. He also had a pair of shiny black dress shoes, his utility belt that held his holster and handcuffs. He had his police hat already on and his badge pinned to his chest.

Now that Justin was out of school he was working full time on a farm and doing classes at the local college at night. He wore tight blue jeans, work boots, a wife beater, and flannel. He had a simple baseball cap on his head and a pair of work gloves tucked into his back pocket. Both Justin and her father, Henry, were a sight for sore eyes. A tall glass of deliciousness.

“Morning, sweetheart, have a seat.” Henry says as he saw Lily walk in. She gives him a weak smile, her mind once more filled with sinful thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to see her father strip out of his uniform. She licked her lips, gazing at him hungrily. What the hell was wrong with her? “You okay, honey?” Henry asks, putting a hand to her forehead. “You feel a bit warm.”

“I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep good last night.” She says, her voice a tad breathy.

“It was a hot night last night. This humidity is killer.” He tells her, his shirt already wet and sticking to him even more than normally. Lily watched a bead of sweat run down his chest and under his shirt. Lily swallowed the lump forming in her throat, rubbing her thighs together in hope of some relief.

“Did you want a ride to school?” Justin asks before shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. Lily blinks, turning to look at Justin.

“What?”

“A ride? Do you want one?” Justin says around a mouthful of food, giving her a look of concern. She clears her throat.

“Uh, no, Miles is going to give me a ride.” She says as the doorbell rings.

“That’s probably Kyle.” Henry says.

“Your car’s still in the shop?” Justin asks.

“Yeah, it’ll be a few weeks before it’s fixed. Kyle offered to drive me. Afterall, we are partners and we are going to the same place.”

“Plus, he lives just across the street.” Justin adds. Kyle and Henry have been partners since their academy days. Kyle was basically family. After his divorce he only grew closer to the family. His ex moved to Florida shortly after the divorce to live with her sister, so Kyle was constantly over at their house. He was like an uncle to Justin and Lily.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Kyle asks as he walks into the kitchen. He was just as tall as Henry, both being 6’5”, but Kyle was leaner, still just as strong, but not nearly as rugged. Kyle had a boyish charm to him. Bright blonde hair, cut short, dark blue eyes, golden tan skin. He was exactly the kind of guy that every girl dreamed of. The whole boy-next-door kind of type. Big on settling down and a one woman kind of guy. Too bad his wife didn’t share the same values.

“Yeah, ready as you are.” Henry says as he grabs his gun. Kyle looks over at Lily, his too bright blue eyes freezing her in her spot. She was mesmerized by his eyes. His eyes looked like the ocean that had frozen over and been struck by lightning. Her own eyes were the color of jade, her hair a dark auburn, and her skin pale and covered in a layer of freckles. She looked so much like her mother. She was short, thin, and overall just tiny. She was no more than five feet tall with barely any solid mass to her. Compared to the men in her life, she was nothing more than a little porcelain doll.

“Morning, Lily. How are you this morning?” Kyle asks. His voice was much deeper than her father’s and even more so than Justin.

“I’m good.” She says breathily, flushing prettily. “How are you?””

“I’m doing good.” Kyle smiles. “Justin, hey, bud, you off to work?” Justin finishes up his breakfast and slips on his boots.

“Yeah, another long day in the field.”

“Yeah, they said this is going to be the hottest year in Blueview. It’s August, but it’s close to a hundred out there and that doesn’t even include the humidity.” Kyle says, running a hand through his hair. Lily swallowed as she saw beads of sweat running down his chest and into his shirt.

“You said Miles is driving you?” Miles was one of her best friends. He lived a few streets over and the two have been in the same classes since the second grade. He was a bit of a dork, but she adored the nerd. With his too big glasses and his scrawny little body. He was small just like her, always wearing a hoodie and cargo pants. He was a math genius and was always helping her out in her classes.

“Yeah, he’s driving me.” Lily tells them, pulling her eyes off of Kyle. He got his license just a few months ago and was an overly cautious driver, but he did get her where she needed to be, so she couldn’t complain about how slow and careful he drove. It sure made her father feel better about letting a sixteen-year-old drive her around.

“That’s good. You wouldn’t want Sarah driving her to work.” Kyle tells Henry. Sarah was a unique girl. She was a bundle of things. She was a bit of a nerd, always having a book nearby for her to read and constantly writing. She got as good of grades as Miles except her best class was English. But, while she was a bit of a nerd, she also was a bit gothic punk. She loved to wear dark clothes, heavy makeup, big into hardcore rock. She was a bit of a contradiction. Plus, when you add in her ocd, adhd, and lesbasian it only gets crazier. But that was what Lily loved about Sarah. She wasn’t just one thing, she proved everyday that a person could be whoever they wanted regardless of who their parents are and what kind of issues they could possibly have. She was a tad ocd with an obsession with time and poetry. If you aren’t an hour early then she considers you late. She also drove way too fast and way too reckless. Henry would kill Lily if she ever was to let Sarah drive her anywhere. Kyle and Justin are just as protective of Lily.

“She’s not that bad.” Lily says, getting looks from all three men. “She’s getting better.”

“Tell that to the amount of speeding tickets she gets daily.” Kyle says.

“Hey, at least she’s hot.” Justin shrugs. Sarah was extremely beautiful. She was a small Irish girl with long straight black hair, it was natural bright red, but she dyes it, and it went nearly to her knees and was always in two high ponytails with thick bangs on the right side of her forehead, almost covering her eye. She also wore all black. She was like a gothic angel in Lily’s minds.

“She’s a lesbian.” Lily points out.

“Still hot.” Justin says as he stands up and grabs his keys. “Last chance on a ride.”

“I’m good, thank you.” Justin nods and gives her a quick kiss to her cheek, causing her stomach to flutter at the warmth soft lips against her cheek.

“Love you.”

“Love you.” Lily smiles. The two were very close. The death of their mother really made the family that way. Lily was only five when her mother died. Henry single handedly raised the two kids on his own, Kyle of course helped, but Henry did most of it himself.

“We should get going too, but, honey, I already told Justin, but I want to tell you to. Kyle and I have a big case we’re working on right now, it’s gonna mean a lot of long nights for the next week or so. It’ll just be you and Justin at home for awhile. Are you going to be okay?” Just her and Justin. The thought made her soaked between her legs. Her mind jumped to so many bad thoughts of what could happen with just the two of them alone. It was all so wrong, but Lily felt herself growing wetter by the minute. She licked her lips and forces herself to nod and smile at her dad.

“Yeah, that’s okay, I understand.”

“Okay.” Henry says as he hugs her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she hugged him back. He was so strong and solid, his body felt good against hers, so good. She bites her lip to keep from moaning as she feels her core weeping with need. Henry pulls away and smiles down at her. “Love you honey.”

“Love you too, daddy.” She smiles. He gives her a quick kiss to the forehead before heading for the front door.

“Bye, Lils.” Kyle grins.

“I don’t get a hug?” She asks before she can stop herself. Henry laughs.

“You heard the princess, she wants a hug.” Henry always found it adorable how much his daughter loved Kyle. She used to call him Uncle Kyle for the longest time and followed him everywhere. Henry liked to joke that Kyle was like a second father to Lily.

“Ah, as the princess wishes so shall it be.” Kyle grins as he wraps his arms around her as Henry makes his way outside. Lily wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Kyle chuckles and rests his chin on her shoulder. He even smelled good. A nice earthy musculan smell that Lily just wanted to drown in. Kyle ran his hand up and down her back as she pressed closer to him. “You missed me this much?” He asks with a chuckle. It’s been awhile since she last hugged him, but it was more than just missing his hugs. Her body craves his touch. She wanted nothing more than to rub up against him like a cat in heat. Her core ached for stimulation and she wanted it from him.

“I missed your hugs.” She says instead of what she really wanted to say. Kyle hums in response before pulling back.

“Well, as much as I love hugging you, Munchkin, I got to get to work.” Lily nods, looking up at him with a sweet smile. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Bye, Kyle.”

“Bye, Munchkin.” He smiles before making his way out the door, Lily’s eyes on him the entire time. His back side was just as nice as the front. He had a nice tight ass that looked great in those blue slacks.

Lily shook off her thoughts and grabbed her bag before heading out of the door. Mr. Grayson was outside getting his newspaper when she walked out. Mr. Grayson was a very old man that lived next door to her. He was never married nor did he have any children of his own, so he spent a great deal of time looking out from the neighborhood kids, seeing them as grandchildren.

“Good morning, Lily, you on your way to school?”

“Yes, Miles is picking me up.” She said as she walks over to Mr. Grayson, leaning on the fence that divided their properties. “How are you this morning?” She asks.

“I’m doing well. And how are you?” He steps over to hers, holding his newspaper in his hand. He looked good for his age. He was a military man, so he had a nice body of rippling muscles. His hair had gone white and his skin was wrinkled and aged, but he still looked good for his age. He lost his leg in Iraq, which made doing things hard for him. Lily liked to help him out a lot on the weekends.

“I’m doing well.” She smiles. The sound of a horn honking has her looking over to see Miles in his old beat up car with the windows down and old jazz playing over the radio. He was such a dork. Lily couldn’t help, but smile at the thought before turning back to Mr. Grayson. “Have a good day, sir.”

“You too, Lily.” She smiled and made her way over towards Miles.

“Hey, Lil, are you all set?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” She got in the car and buckled in. His car was a hand me down from his father, who had gotten a brand new prius just six months ago. The Cherokee was far from pretty, but it ran and hardly broke down, so Lily nor Miles could really complain.

“Did you complete the homework for Geometry?”

“Yes, it was painful. I’ll never understand the complications of angles. Shapes I can do, but angles are my downfall. Then you add in perimeter and area and I’m just screwed.”

“I can look it over when we get to school if you want.”

“Yes, please, that’d be great.” She sighs, looking over at him with big eyes. He had a mop of brown hair, big brown eyes hidden behind large black rimmed glass, and a freckled pale face. He wasn’t all the good looking, but he had a great personality, which made up for it. His nose was a bit too big, his teeth a tad crooked, his lips thin and always flakey, his eyes too big and round. He also had a bad case of acne on his back, gross.

“Did you want to come over after school to go over the notes again?”

“That’d be great, Miles. Thank you.” Miles nods before pulling into a parking spot.

“You know you can always count on me.” Miles says, placing a hand on her thigh. It sent a delicious tingle through her body.

“Thanks, Miles.” She smiles, squeezing his hand.

“Come on,” He says, his face flushing. “Let’s go meet up with Sarah before she gets more impatient. She was texting me all this morning asking me what was taking so long for us to show up.” Miles says, causing Lily to giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was waiting for them just outside the girl’s bathroom, causing Miles to groan. The girl’s bathroom was like a confessional at a church. It was the girls go to place when in need of gossiping, getting some advice, or simply to talk. “Shut up, Miles.” Sarah says once they stopped before her. “Come on, Lily.” Sarah grabs Lily’s hand and leads her inside the bathroom, checking the stalls before finally turning to Lily.

“Okay, cost is clear, so what’s up, Sarah?” Lily asks as she leans against the sinks.

“I told my parents.” Sarah was also extremely beautiful. She was a small Irish girl with long straight black hair that went nearly to her knees and was always in two high ponytails with thick bangs on her right side. She wore all black. Normally it was band t-shirts, ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, her favorite leather jacket, occasionally a pair of fingerless gloves. Today was a tight black corset, a black skirt, fishnets, her leather jacket, her combat boots, and lacy little gloves. She looked sexy as all hell. Lily found it hard to look away from Sarah’s long creamy legs, which were on full display. The skirt stopped mid thigh and was a tad frilly. It didn’t help that the corset also pushed out her overly large creamy breasts.

Lily forces herself to focus back onto the topic at hand and not her best friend’s sexy body. What was wrong with her? She wasn’t even gay… right? Lily was so confused today. Everything just didn’t make sense. “What-What did your parents say to you liking girls?” Lily finally asks. Sarah shrugs, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

“They proceeded to ask me how my grades were.” Lily raises an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yup apparently I can dress however I want, listen to whatever fucked up music I want, and fuck whoever I want and as long as I keep a perfect gpa then they didn’t care.”

“Are we happy or sad about that?”

“Somewhere in the middle. I kind of wanted some reaction from my parents, but I guess no reaction is better than a bad reaction.” Sarah admits before hopping up onto the counter, staring Lily over. “So, what’s with you? You seem kind of out of it.”

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Lily lies, unsure if she should really tell Sarah everything. Sarah had always been the daring one and Lily has always been the innocent and naive one. She didn’t even know how to talk about what was wrong with her.

“You want to talk about it?” Sarah automatically asks. Lily hops up beside Sarah, staring down at her hands in her lap.

“I had a strange dream last night.”

“What about?”

“I can’t really remember, but when I woke up…” Lily’s face flamed up. She found it hard to continue, but Sarah seemed to understand.

“Oh!” She grins a wicked grin. “Was your heart pounding? Body trembling? Sweat pouring down your body?”

“Sarah.” Lily gasps, embarrassment covering her face.

“Oh, relax, Lils, we’ve all been there. I think it’s high time you got a wet dream. Too bad you can’t remember what it was about. Must have been pretty steamy if it got you this messed up.”

“The dream was just the start of it, Sarah.” Sarah glances over at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since I woke up… I felt different. Strange.” She bites her lip. Surely she couldn’t tell Sarah about how she peeked in on her brother or fantasized about undressing her own father.

“Your horny, Lily. It’s natural. You’ve been a naive little virgin for years. Unaware of the wonderful world of sex. Now, your hormones finally caught up and hit you all at once. Most girls our age is feeling horny all the time and having sex like rabbits.” Lily blushes. “What you’re feeling is horny. It can be a bit distracting if not fixed.”

“How… How do you fix it?” Sarah gave her a look, causing Lily’s face to turn beat red.

“Lily, you are so innocent. You can fix it by holding it off with a cold shower, but you’ll just keep feeling horny unless you get some release. Which leads to option two, have an orgasm. You can do that through sex with another person or mastarbating by yourself.”

“Sarah! You shouldn’t talk about things like that. It’s private.” Sarah laughs, hopping down from the counter and turning to Lily.

“Lily, honey, this isn’t the 1700s. Sex is everywhere. You’re becoming a big girl now and if we don’t talk about this then how are you going to handle this on your own? You’re clueless.”

“What about you?”

“I might never have done it with another person, but that doesn’t mean I’ve never done anything.” She wiggles her brows, causing Lily to sputter. “Come on, Lils, lighten up. There’s a whole big world out there just waiting for you to explore it. It is natural.” Lily wasn’t sure about that. Having fantasies about your family didn’t sound natural, but she kept that to herself. Sarah was her best friend and the last thing she wanted was for Sarah to become disgusted by her.

The girls walk back out of the bathroom to where Miles was waiting for them. “Are you girls done now?” Miles asks, sounding bored.

“Yes, Miles.” Sarah rolls her eyes. “We’re done. No need to get your white tighties in a bunch.” Miles glares at Sarah, his ears turning red from embarrassment. Sarah and Miles were like brother and sister, always fighting and Lily was like the mom, always breaking it up.

“Don’t start please.” Lily begs. “It’s been a long morning. I don’t want you two fighting more.” She loops arms with the both of them.

“Fine.” Miles says.

“Whatever.” Sarah mumbles.

“What’s our first class?” Lily asks.

“I have English.” Sarah says, jerking her thumb towards the classroom. “But I’ll catch you later.”

“I have Bio.” Miles says, giving Lily an apologetic look before making his way to the staircase. That was the one problem with having nerds for best friends, they were both in the higher classes, while she was stuck in the normal ones. That meant she had no classes whatsoever with any of them. The only time she really got to see them was at lunch and during the time before and after classes. She made sure to spend time with them on the weekend though. Saturdays were sleepovers at Sarah’s and Sundays were tutor days with Miles.

Lily walked into her history class and spotted the teacher, Mr. Fredricks standing at the chalkboard. History was her favorite class and Mr. Fredricks was her favorite teacher. He was so down to earth and cool. He wasn’t one of those strict teachers or those ones that tried to be ‘hip with the kids’. He was just really easy going and friendly. He made learning fun, but history had never been Lily’s strong point. No class really was.

Lily spends every Friday after school helping him clean his classroom, while he helps her more in history. The classrooms here were like dorms, each teacher got assigned a classroom for the year and it was their responsibility to get it clean and organized for the year. Most teachers leave it a mess for the janitors during the summer. But Mr. Fredricks makes it a point to spend every Friday afternoon cleaning the room so that when summer comes the janitors have it easy. He was always so thoughtful in that way. Lily’s been helping him since last year, when he first offered to help her more in class.

Mr. Fredricks was a good looking man. Only in his thirties and still very young looking. He wasn’t nearly as tall as the rest of the men in Lily’s life. He was only 6 feet even with blonde hair he kept combed back, pale blue eyes that seemed to glow against his permanent tanned skin. His muscles weren’t nearly as obvious as some men, but he was indeed fit and strong. He always wore the same thing everyday, just a different color. He always wore slacks, a dress shirt, a vest, a tie, and dress shoes. Today he had black slacks, a black vest, and black dress shoes with a dark blue dress shirt and tie.

“Good morning, Mr. Fredricks.” Lily greets as she walks over to him.

“Good morning, Lily. How are you today?”

“I’m doing very well. How are you?”

“Can’t say yet. The day’s only started, but so far it seems to be doing pretty well.” He says, giving her a warm smile, which made that feeling between her legs once again flare up. Her core ached as she tried desperately not to ogle Mr. Fredricks. He was so handsome and kind. His smile was so sexy and Lily found herself begging to have him.

She forces a smile, trying not to let her problems show. “What are we learning today?” She asks, trying to distract herself.

“Today we discuss the revolution. Should be a fun read.” She nods, taking in everything he says. The bell rings singling the start of class. She gives him another smile before taking her seat, which is always the first seat in the middle of the room. “Alright, everyone please take your seats and get out your textbooks. Today is going to be another fun day in History.”

* * *

When History was over, Lily made her way up the front of the room towards Mr. Fredricks. “Class was interesting.” She tells him, causing him to look up at her.

“Did you understand it all?”

“Yes, but it was a lot…” She admits. She had a hard time staying focused in class. She had a touch of ADHD and it was hard for her to pay attention. It was easier with one on one sessions, which was why she had Miles for a tutor and Mr. Fredricks gives her extra help on Fridays.

“If you want,” He says as he places his papers back on the desk. “At lunch time, you can come here and we can go over what I talked about in class.”

“I don’t want to bother you during your break.” He gave her a smile as she says that, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

“You’re not a bother, Lily. I only wish my other students were as dedicated as you.” Lily’s face turns bright red at the compliment. “Of course, if you rather wait until Friday to discuss this week’s work we can.” Lily only saw her friends at lunch, but if she waited until the end of the week she’d only be more confused and lost.

“Are you sure it’s not a problem?” She asks hesitantly. Mr. Fredricks smiles.

“Of course not, Lily. Come on up here at lunch, we’ll discuss what I talked about in class and see if we can’t get you all sorted.” She bows her head, her cheeks a pretty pink. She looked up through her lashes and gave a shy smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Fredricks.” He smiles back at her in turn.

“Anytime, Lily.” Other students begin to make their way into the classroom. “You need to get to your next class.” He signs a slip and hands it to her. “Just in case you’re late.”

“Thank you.”

“Have a good day.” She gives him another quick smile before making her way out of the classroom. Her next class was the dreaded geometry. She was awful in any math class that was not Algebra. It was just so confusing and when she thinks she understands it, she actually has it all wrong.

* * *

Geometry was just as bad as she expected it to be. She got none of what the teacher was saying and her head only hurt more than it had after history. Lunch was after geometry. Instead of making her way to the cafeteria, she makes her way towards the stairs to the second story where the history room is.

She walks in to find Mr. Fredricks sitting in his chair, his lunch on his desk, and his textbook opened. “Good afternoon, Lily.” Mr. Fredricks smiles as he looks up at her.

“Good afternoon.” She greets in return as she walks up to him.

“Have a seat.” He says, motioning to the seat he placed by his own. She moves and takes a seat beside him. They were pretty close to one another. “Alright, let’s go over what we last discussed.” He says as he begins to go over the historical events. Lily nibbles on her sandwich as she listens intently to him. “Is this making sense?” He asks as he looks at Lily. She blinks up at him, feeling her face warm once more as he looks at her with those deep blue eyes. She swallows.

“Yes. It’s making more sense now.” He nods and carries on to the next section of the text. She finishes off her sandwich and licks her lips, her eyes studying Mr. Fredricks before she can stop himself. He was so good looking and her eyes found themselves on his crotch. Her breath caught when she saw the large bulge in his slacks. She bites her lip, only half listening to what he said. He looked so big inside those slacks. She licks her lips and looks back up only to see him staring at her. Her breath catches. He caught her staring at his bulge. Her heart beats faster in her chest, she has to fists her hands to keep them from shaking. “Are you understanding the text better?” He suddenly asks, his voice deeper than before. She can feel her arousal pooling between her legs, her cheeks flushing, and her breath heavy.

“Yes.” He gives another smile, this one seeming more seductive than the last. She could barely think as she looked at him.

“Great. I’m glad I could help you. Lunch is almost over.” He says as he breaks eye contact to look at the small clock that was on his desk. “Will you be good until Friday?” He asks as he looks over at her. She swallows and nods.

“Yes, I should be good.”

“I want you to read the next session tonight that’ll help prepare you for us going over it tomorrow.” She nods in understanding. “Good. You should start making your way to class.”

“Thank you, Mr. Fredricks, for helping me.” He smiles.

“It was my pleasure. Have a good rest of the day, okay?”

“Thank you, you too, Mr. Fredricks.” She stood shakily, grabbing her bag and making her way back out of the classroom. Her heart was practically leaving a bruise due to how hard it was beating. Why didn’t he say anything to her obvious staring? He caught her staring. He saw what she was staring at. Her cheeks flush, a smile coming to her face. She hurries down to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily makes her way out of the school and towards the parking lot. She was still feeling overwhelmed from her time spent in Mr. Fredricks’ classroom, but she pushes that aside as she nears Miles. “Hey, I was worried you went home.”

“What why?” She asks.

“You weren’t at lunch with Sarah and I.”

“Oh, Mr. Fredricks was helping me with history. I hope you guys weren’t upset.”

“No, just worried. I thought you went over history with Mr. Fredricks on Fridays.”

“Yes, but he offered to help me more during lunch today.”

“How was geometry?” He asks as they get into his car.

“Horrible.” Miles chuckles.

“Good thing you have me to help.”

“I’ll need all the help I can get if I want to pass the class.” Miles gives her a smile.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you all sorted out.” They drove down the road and headed for Miles’ house.

“Are your parents home?” She asks once they get out of the car. She didn’t see Miles’ parents’ cars.

“No, my dad is working late tonight and my mom has some meeting she needs to be in. She won’t be home until four.”

“Okay.” They walk inside to his house and head for the stairs. Miles wasn’t overly rich. His dad owned a car dealership, while his mom works at some company. His dad didn’t make much, but his mom made a decent amount. Their home was a modest two story home with three bedrooms. Miles was an only child, much like Sarah.

Miles leads her upstairs to his bedroom, which was a total mess. Miles was not one for cleaning. His floor was covered in dirty clothes and there was a pile of wrappers and other junk by his desk. His bed was a complete mess of sheets, but Lily was used to that as she was used to the smell that was always in the room. The room always had a musky, sweaty, heavy scent in the air. Sarah refuses to go in his room because of said smell, but Lily found she didn’t mind the smell. She actually quite enjoys the heavy odor.

They took a seat on his bed and start on their tutor session. They work for about an hour and slowly, but surely Miles got Lily to understand the topic. “Why can’t she say it like you do?” She pouts as she looks up at Miles. “You make it so easy to understand.” Miles smiles at her and shrugs.

“Not everyone can be as good as me.” Lily giggles.

“Well, thank you, Miles. You are my hero.” On a whim, she kisses his cheek. His eyes widened in shock as her soft lips touched his cheek. She blushes as she pulled back and looks at him. “I’d be lost without you, Mi.” She tells him before hugging him, practically sitting in his lap. Miles slowly wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

“You’re welcome, Lils. You know I’d help you always.” He says, his voice a tad huskier, his hands very low around her waist. Warmth filled her tummy as she began to feel something hard pushing against her core. She was straddling him, their groins pushed together. The hug was very intimate, something that Lily never really done with Miles. She pulls away and smiles at him, causing his cheeks to flush.

“You’re the best, Mi.” She gets off him, breaking the hug. “I should be getting home. My dad’s working late tonight and I don’t want to leave Justin home all by himself.”

“Do you want me to drive you?”

“That’s okay. I can walk. It’s not that far.” They only lived down the road from one another. About a half an hour walk away.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiles at him before grabbing her bag and heading out of the door.

* * *

Justin had just paid for pizza when she arrived. “Just in time. The pizza just got here. Extra cheesy for you.” He says as he puts two slices on a plate for her. “And meatlovers for me.” He grins as he puts three slices on his own plate. “I also ordered a movie, thought we could watch it together.” Justin was always such a good big brother to her. They were so close and got along so well. He was another best friend to her. They often had dinner and a movie together.

They made their way into the living room where a movie was paused on the screen. “Let me just get changed. I don’t want to sit in jeans.” She tells him before putting her plate down on the table and makes her way up the stairs. She changes into pjs. Overly big and fuzzy pj bottoms, which were a bit boxy on her, but were so comfy. She took her bra off and settled for a plain black tank top before making her way back down the stairs.

“You look comfy.” Justin grins up at her.

“I am.” She smiles, taking a seat beside him. He pushes play and the two begin to eat and watch. The movie was good, some action film that was easy to enjoy.

“How was school?” Justin asks during a particularly slow scene.

“Tiring. My head hurts.” She sighs. “Too much for my brain to absorb.”

“What classes did you have today?”

“History, geometry, english, and biology.”

“Aren’t you supposed to have an art or music class?”

“I took drawing in my Freshman year. We’re also supposed to have a computer class, which I took last year too. Economics is next semester along with Spanish, gym, and health.”

“So you have the hard semester right now and the easy one at the end of the year?”

“Yup. My schedule isn’t the greatest this year.”

“That sucks, Lil.” He wraps his arm around her and pulls her against him. She curls up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing in contentment. “Do you know what you want to do after school?”

“College is out of the question. I don’t have the grades for it and we don’t have the money for it.”

“Lily-”

“It’s fine, Just, school isn’t my strong suit. I was actually thinking about joining law enforcement like dad.”

“Really?” Justin sounds surprised as he looks down at her.

“Yeah. It sounds exciting and it’s honorable. Being the good guy taking down the bad.”

“Well, I’m sure dad will be happy.”

“What about you? Do you see yourself working on the farm forever?”

“It pays decently, but I’m not really sure. Maybe I’ll go to college in the future, but for now I’m happy there.” Lily nods. Justin runs his hand up and down her back, causing her to hum. “It’s getting late. We should head to bed.”

“Yeah.” She sighs, pulling away. “I have school tomorrow.”

“And I have work.” He smiles at her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Carry me?” He laughs.

“Alright, princess.” He stands up, scooping up bridal style in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her back and below her knees. “You’re so light. How much do you weigh?” He asks as he makes his way out of the living room.

“That’s rude.” He laughs, smiling down at her. “And I’m 110 pounds.”

“A hell of a lot lighter than the shit I have to carry at work.” He says, causing her to smile. He walks into her bedroom and lays her down on her bed. “Get some sleep, Lil. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Just.” He smiles and kisses her forehead before walking out of the bedroom.

That night Lily couldn’t sleep. Her room felt too hot, her body was humming with energy. She throws off her sheets, biting her lip. She sits up, pulling off her tank top and then her pants, leaving her completely naked. She closes her eyes, running her hands over her large breasts, twisting the nipples and flicking them. She moans softly at the stimulation before moving her hands down her stomach. Her fingers run over her lower lips, causing her to sigh. She slips a finger inside and begins to slowly thrust it in and out. She grips the sheets with her free hand, and slowly fucking herself with her finger. As she worked herself, her mind went to Justin. She whimpers as she thinks about his big fat cock. She slips a second finger in, speeding up as she thought of the way his cock bounced with his movement. His small tight ass, his long toned legs, his rippling arms, chiseled jaw, tight abs. She moans louder, feeling that edge growing nearer and nearer. She slips a third finger in, whimpering loudly. “Justin.” She moans, working her fingers faster. “Justin!” She cums hard, coating her hand and sheets. She’s breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest. It takes her a minute to regain focus. That’s when she heard the heavy footsteps rushing towards her room. Her eyes widen in fear.

She scurries around her bed, quickly getting dressed, covering the sticky cum with her sheets just as Justin hurried into the room. “Lily? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asks, breathing heavily. He had heard her yell his name and thought she was hurt or in danger.

“I…” She swallows, trying to find something to say to explain what he heard. Her face was flush red, her eyes dilated, her breath heavy. “I had a nightmare.” She lies. Justin sighs in relief, leaning against her doorframe. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay.” He says, looking over at her clock. It was eleven at night, their dad was not home. “Come on.” He says, pushing off the doorframe.

“What?”

“You can sleep in my bed tonight, okay?” Her eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re too scared to go back to sleep now, right?” She nods and scurries out of bed. He takes her hand and leads her out to his bedroom. “You’re sweating. Do you want to take a shower?”

“Yeah, sure.” She says before pausing. “Could I wear one of your shirts? Your scent soothes me.” It isn’t the first time she asked that, so he just shrugs it off.

“Sure. Go shower, I’ll get a shirt for you.” She nods and goes into the bathroom. She takes a quick shower, washing off all evidence of her sin. She wraps a towel around her body and another around her hair. She makes her way down to Justin’s bedroom. His room was painted a light gray and his furniture was all black. His curtains were a dark red. There was a bed, a bedside table on either side, a dresser, and a desk with a leather computer chair in the room. His sheets were the same dark red as his curtains. He wasn’t wearing a shirt when she walked in. She was pleased to see that he had taken off his shirt for her to have.

“Figured giving you the one I was wearing would be the best. It smells fresher.” She nods and grabs the soft gray shirt. “I’ll turn around.” He does as he says and she lets the towel drop. She slips the soft cotton on and ruffles her hair with the other towel once more before gathering up both towels and putting it in his basket. She doesn’t bother with underwear, not that he realizes that.

“Okay.” He turns back around.

“You mind if I don’t wear a shirt? It’s hot tonight.” She shrugs, climbing into his silk sheets.

“Doesn’t bother me.”

“Cool.” He climbs into the bed, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

“Justin?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you hold me? I’m scared.”

“Come here, Lily bug.” She scoots over and he wraps his arm around her, holding her tight to him. His body spooning hers. “Go to sleep, Lily, I’ll protect you.”

“I know you will.” She smiles, her eyes fluttering closed, her body pressed against his. Her back to his chest, her bum to his groin, his arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. Together they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin’s alarm woke Lily up. She blinks, taking in the situation. Justin’s shirt had risen in the middle of the night so now it was sat around the middle of her stomach. Her naked ass was pressed against Justin’s groin, which only had thin cloth separating them. She could feel that he had a large bulge in his boxers, which caused his cock to be pushed between her ass cheeks. It was hard as a rock and felt so nice between her cheeks. Justin’s arm was tightly around her bare waist and she could hear his soft snores in her ear. The alarm was quiet and it had yet to wake Justin.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation going on down below. She knew this was wrong. She should not be in her brother’s arms like this. She should be getting out fast, but instead she was laying still and enjoying it. She carefully and slowly began to rock her hips, pleasure spiking in her core. She grinds her ass right against his cock. It was wrong. So wrong, but all thought left her mind. Her lust was too strong for her to thinking rationally and normally.

His arm tightened around her waist as his cock twitched at the sudden stimulation. He was no longer snoring, but his breath was still deep. He must think this was a dream. The thought made her grin. She picked up her speed, drawing out groans from him. He grinds against her harder. Lily bites her lip, losing herself to the pleasure. He grunts in his ear as he picks up his speed, his hand leaving bruises in her waist. He wouldn’t last long. She quickly slipped her fingers into her pussy to speed up her climax. She bites her lip to keep from screaming as she goes over the edge, her cum coating his boxer briefs and her thighs. He whimpers as she shifts slightly, making him grind his cock further between her cheeks and more intensely. He lets out a long groan as he cums, soaking his underwear and dampening her ass slightly. His breath changes, causing her to relax her body and breaths to make it seem as if she’s asleep. She keeps her eyes closed as he wakes up.

His body completely freezes as he takes in the situation. “Lily?” He whispers, but Lily continues pretending to sleep. “Fuck.” He whispers. “What the fuck did I just do?” He stares at his soaked boxers and his sister’s tight damp ass. He slowly lifts his arm and begins to move back. She groans and stir as he pulls away. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He whispers under his breath. She can hear him move around the bed once he escaped. She rolled onto her stomach, exposing her ass fully to him and opening her legs slightly, revealing her soaked pussy. “Fuck.” He groans, she smiles into the pillow, not that he could see. “God fucken damn it.”

He stares at her ass and her wet thighs, his cock hardening again. “Mm. Justin?” She mumbles, showing that she was slowly ‘waking up’. Justin swallows thickly.

“You can stay sleeping, Lily.” He says, his voice thick and heavy. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll wake you up once I’m done.”

“Mm ‘kay.” She mumbles, rubbing up against his sheets.

“Fuck.” He whispers under his breath before hurrying out of the room, his boxer briefs sticking to his cock.

“Dirty girl.” Lily’s eyes shot open as she heard a soft melodic voice in her ear. Lily sat up and turned around, but she was alone in the room. Lily frowns and rubs her eyes before shrugging. She slips out of bed and moves down the hall to the bathroom. Justin was in such a rush to shower that he didn’t even bother to close the door all the way. She gently opens the door and peeks inside. Justin had one hand braced against the wall and the other wrapped tightly around his cock, the hot water running down his body.

“Fuck, Lily.” He pants, jerking himself off hard and fast. “Fuck, fuck. You’re so fucken hot.” He grunts. “Fuck.” His eyes roll into the back of his head as he cums. “Lily!” He grunts. Lily grins and slips out of the bathroom. She practically skips down the hall to her bedroom and looks through her closet. Her clothes were all rather neutral, not at all girly. She never really gave much thought to her appearance, but something in her suddenly wanted to look sexy. Like Sarah. She doesn’t own any skirts or dresses. She always wore jeans. She had no choice, but to continue wearing them. She’d have to ask her dad for some money for new clothes. She chose a tank top, jeans, and converses. She forgoed her usual flannel. She walked back down the hall as Justin walked out of the bathroom.

“Morning, Jay.” She greets with a smile. She could see his cock jolt beneath the towel at her smile. She slips past him and into the bathroom. “Are you done in here?” She turns back to look at him.

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine.” He stutters before quickly making his way to his bedroom. She closes the door and hops into the shower. She did her morning routine and changed into her clothes, pulling her damp hair back into a ponytail.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen where her father was, but Justin wasn’t done just yet. “Morning, daddy.” He glances over at her and smiles.

“Morning, princess.”

“Hey, dad…” He raises an eyebrow. “Could I have some money? I want to buy some new clothes.”

“What’s wrong with your old clothes?” He asks, causing her to pout.

“They’re all old. I haven’t gotten new clothes in over three years. I need a change. I’m a growing young woman. I’m changing and growing. I want new clothes and a change.” Justin walks in at that.

“That did not really make sense.” He points out, causing her to sigh.

“I am a growing woman. I am changing both physically and mentally. I have been wearing the same clothes I wore since I was thirteen. I want a change. Please.”

“Hon, we are a single income household. My money goes to bills and groceries. I don’t have extra to spare on clothes for you when your old ones are just as fine.”

“Daddy.” She pouts.

“Why don’t you get a job?” Justin asks. “That way you can buy all your own things. That’s what I do.”

“You’re brother’s right. Plus a job could be good for you. A job teaches you responsibility, independence, maturity.”

“But jobs don’t pay until the end of the week and it could take me weeks to find a job.” She pouts. Justin sighs and stands up, taking out his wallet.

“Here.” Her eyes widen in surprise as their dad turns to look at Justin. She goes to take the money, but he pulls it back. “I’ll give you this for new clothes, but with a few conditions.”

“Okay.”

“One, you pay me back as soon as you can. Two, you buy clothes you really want. Don’t just buy things to buy them and make sure they are appropriate. And three, you have to get a job no matter what. Sound reasonable?” She nods.

“Yes, I promise.” He hands her the three hundred dollars, causing her eyes to widen a lot. “It’s so much.”

He shrugs and pushes his wallet back into his back pocket. “You’re a girl and you want a whole new wardrobe. That’ll be expensive. Those three hundred dollars won’t go as far you’ll think.” She moves and wraps her arms around him.

“Thank you, Jay.” He stilled slightly at her touch before wrapping his arms around her.

“Welcome, Lils.”

The door opens and Kyle walks through. “Morning.” He greets. Lily pulls back from her brother and looks over at Kyle.

“Morning, Kyle.” She smiles.

“Hey, Kyle. I was just getting ready to go.” Henry says. “Lily,” She looks over at him. “If you’re going to accept Justin’s money then make sure you do what he asks you.” She nods against Justin. “Okay. Have a good day, honey.” She smiles at him.

“Have a good day, daddy.”

“See you later, dad.”

“Bye, Just.”

“See you kids later.” Kyle waves before following Henry out of the door.

Lily pulls away and Justin takes a seat to eat his breakfast. Her phone dings. ‘I’m picking you up, girl.’ Sarah text.

Lily pauses for a minute, an idea coming to her. ‘Justin gave me money to buy new clothes. I want a whole new wardrobe. Want to ditch and go shopping instead?’ It took a minute for Sarah to response back.

‘My parents are cool with it. They’re going to tell the school I’m sick. Why are my parents so careless?’ Lily laughs.

“Sarah?” Justin guesses.

“Yeah.” She glances at Justin. “Hey, Just, could I ask for one more favor?”

He sighs. “What?”

“Could you tell the school I’m sick?” Justin raises an eyebrow and she holds up the money.

“Dad will be pissed if he finds out.”

“But he won’t… right?” Justin huffs out a laugh. “I have a perfect attendance, okay grades, I never get into any trouble. I’m just asking for one ditch day.”

“Ditch day? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says, causing her to smile.

“Love you.” She kisses his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m awesome I know. Love you too by the way.” She smiles and rushes upstairs to grab her purse.

‘Ditch day!’ She text back to Sarah.

Sarah picked her up and the two headed for the next town over to go to the mall there just in case Henry and Keith are patrolling near their town’s mall. “So, what’s up with the need of a new wardrobe?” Sarah asks as the two enter the mall.

“I just feel different lately.”

“You’re growing up. Maturing.” Sarah supplies. “It’s natural.”

“Exactly and so I want to change my style to fit my new self.” She tells her.

“Well, I can’t agree more with you. I’m all for shopping and changing one’s style. Where do you want to go first?” Sarah asks.

“Let’s go to St. Bear’s.” St. Bear’s was a well known fashion store. They had a little more risque and revealing clothing.

“St. Bear’s?” Sarah’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“That’s where you shop right?”

“Well, yeah, but all their clothes are short and tight. Plus some are pretty much nonexistent with fabric.”

“Perfect.” Lily grins, grabbing Sarah’s hand and dragging her into the store.

“I honestly don’t know how I feel about this new Lily.” Sarah smiles. “All reckless and sexy. You’re starting to be more like me.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Lily smiles as she looks around the clothes, unsure what to look for.

“Okay, how about this, I pick out clothes for you. You maybe changing, but you’re still my best friend. I still know you. You’re probably looking for sexy, while also wanting to look innocent and sweet, right?” Lily nods, a blush coming to her cheeks. “Well, go to the dressing room. I’ll go gather some clothes for you to try.”

“No jeans. I have plenty of those.”

“Only skirts then?”

“Skirts and dresses.”

“Okay. I’ll look for some cute tops too.” Lily nods and disappears into the dressing room.

“Okay, so try this outfit first.” Sarah says as she threw the outfit over the top of the door. Lily caught them and quickly changed. The clothes consisted of short red plaid skirt and a tight white blouse.

“Seriously?”

“Oh come on, we all have to have a sexy school girl outfit.” Lily snorts and opens the door.

“So?”

“Wow… your boobs look fucken awesome in that.” Sarah says. The shirt was short sleeved and had multiple buttons undone. The skirt went to her mid thigh.

“I want skirts no longer than this.” Lily says, causing Sarah to whistle.

“Alright, you’re on, sexy girl. What about tops?”

“Tight.”

“Okay. Got it.” Sarah disappears once more and Lily went back into the dressing room. She decides to go for the school girl style outfit. Sarah threw another outfit over. “Try it.” This was a navy blue skirt and a tight plain white tee.

“Well?” Lily asks, spinning around.

“Perfect.” Sarah grins. “Try these other shirts.” One was black with long sleeves, which hung off her shoulders. It was silky and loose. Another shirt was a red halter tank top with the back being nothing, but strings. The third one was another black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves hanging off and was a belly shirt, causing the shirt to only have five inches of actual fabric to cover her chest and then tight sleeves. The third shirt was her favorite. After that there were more skirts of different styles and colors, all of them short. There were a few dresses Sarah showed up with after. Most of the dresses were sundresses. Those dresses were all short with a flowy skirt. The two spent a good two hundred dollars buying a whole new wardrobe.

“Okay, next is Jordan’s Mystery.” That was the place to go for sexy lingerie. They spent another hundred there. “That was the last of my money.” She tells Sarah.

“Nonesense. You need shoes and accessories now.”

“I don’t have-”

“I have my mom’s credit card. She gave it to me. Think of this as a birthday present.”

“My birthday is three months from now.”

“A very early birthday present.” Sarah grins.

“Sarah-”

“Come on!” By the time they were done shopping school was over. The girls made their way back to Lily’s house and spent hours clearing out Lily’s closet and hanging up the new clothes, putting away the new pjs and lingerie, and putting her new shoes on the shoe rack.

Lily changed into her belly long sleeved shirt and a black silk skirt, which went to her mid-thigh and flowed. She wore her black strapless lacy bra and her lacy black thong. To final it off she wore her new sexy black knee high boots. The boots were simple leather with a big heel, but Sarah taught her how to walk well in all the heels. She pulls her hair back into a French braid and put simple makeup on. “Wow, you look fucken hot as hell.” Sarah grins.

“You think?”

“Definitely. But I’d save that one for outside of school. I organized your closet so that the half to the left is for school. They’re sexy, but more reserve and innocent. The stuff to the right is for outside of school. Those are more risque and sexy. The same for your shoe wrack. The stuff on the top racks are for school and the stuff on the bottom is for outside of school.”

“Thanks, Sarah. You’re the best. And thanks for the early birthday present.” Sarah grins.

“No prob, just remember to give me a great gift for my birthday.”

“I will.” Sarah smiles.

“I should go. I have to call my study group and catch up on what I missed today, but have fun.”

“See you.” Sarah waves goodbye.

Lily takes time to message her teachers and catch up on what she missed before heading down the stairs. “Hey, Lil, dad’s going to be home…” Justin trails off as he looks at Lily. “Wow.”

“Do I look okay? Sarah helped.” Lily smiles innocently, stopping to stand a few feet from him.

“You look great.” Justin says, his eyes shamelessly scanning her.

“Thanks.” She grins.

“Are you wearing makeup?”

“Not much. Sarah says I don’t need all that makeup. It’s just lipstick and eye makeup.” Sarah had taught her how to use mascara, to make her eyelashes look darker, thicker, and longer. She also showed her how to use eyeliner, she made sure to tell Lily not to go thick with the lines. She also showed her how to do a smoky look with her eye shadow. The darkness of her eye makeup made her skin glow and her eyes pop. Her lipstick was a pale pink, it looked good with her skin tone, it was light and pretty. The lipstick made her lips look fuller and more scrumptious as Sarah had told Lily. It was all the makeup Lily needed. Her skin was clear and pretty. Her Irish heritage gave her perfect pale skin.

“You look really good.” Justin tells her. Lily grins.

“Did you want me to cook?” Lily asks.

“Yeah, sure.” Justin says, not one to say no to Lily’s cooking. She was an amazing chief. “What are you going to make?”

“Homemade mac and cheese with salad, steak, and garlic bread.”

“Sounds delicious.” Lily smiles and sets to work.

“It’ll be a few hours.”

“I’ll look for a movie.” Lily works on dinner, making it absolutely perfect.

She takes her boots off once dinner is done, making up plates of food, putting it on a tray with drinks, and carrying it into the living room. “Here you go.” She says, setting the tray down.

“Thanks, Lils.” The two ate their dinner. “This is really good.”

“Thanks.” She grins. They finish their dinner, pushing the tray back, and start the movie. Lily curls up against him, watching the action movie play. Justin takes her hair out of her elastic, running his fingers through her hair.

The movie was a good film, but Lily barely paid attention to it. It was some comedy movie with easy humor. Justin didn’t seem to be too immersed by it either. His attention was more focused on her. He kept running his fingers through her hair and down her back. Lily was enjoying the gentle strokes of his fingers.

When the movie was over Justin gathered up the dishes and Lily turned the sink on. “You want to dry the dishes and I’ll wash them?” Lily asks as she grabs a plate from him.

“Sure thing.” Justin grabs a clean dish towel and the two work their way through the pile of dishes.

“So, how’s work going?” Lily asks.

“Pretty good. Slater says the pumpkins will be ready in another month. He lets his workers get first dibs on them. I thought maybe you’d like to come to the farm with me when the pumpkins are ready and we can pick out a couple to decorate the house and front steps with.”

“That sounds like fun.” Lily always loved Halloween. It was definitely in her top three favorite holidays. “I really want to get some to go up the walkway with. Maybe three on either side going up and then four on the steps.”

“Yeah, we can do that. We could get a really big one for the dining room table for like a centerpiece if you want.”

“And two for the stair’s railing posts.”

“Yeah. Slater has a huge field of pumpkins. As long as we don’t grab all the big ones then we can probably grab as many as we want.”

“I want small ones for the walkway and two small ones for the bottom step. The top step I want two decent sized ones. The stair’s railing post will be fine with two small ones. So all together I want ten small ones and three big ones.”

“Yeah, that should be fine. Most people want the big ones, so Slater shouldn’t have a problem with that. At the end of this month I’ll take you to pick them out.”

“Okay.” Lily beams.

“So, how has school been so far? I know it’s only the beginning of the year, but I know how hard it is for you.”

“Miles is helping me out a lot in math. Sarah’s doing the same for English for me and my history teacher is helping me during lunch and after school.”

“What about your science class?”

“Science is the only thing I’m really good at.”

“Maybe you should look into forensics. That’s still a part of the police department, but not right on the line of fire. I think that’d be more your speed.”

“I never thought about that.” Lily admits as she hands over the last dish to him.

“That’s what I’m here for. Great at giving outside options.” Lily smiles and wraps her arms around his stomach.

“Really? I thought I kept you around because you help keep the boogie man away.” Justin laughs and wraps his arms around her after putting down the dry plate.

“Yeah, well, that too.” Lily closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth emanating from her brother. “Are you still having nightmares?” Lily was always sleeping badly. She never watched horror movies because that always ended up with her screaming in the middle of the night, but ever since she was little she has always been plagued with nightmares. She never would remember them after waking up, but she did remember waking the entire house up every night from her screams.”

“Yeah.”

“Did it help sleeping in my bed?” When she was very little her dad used to let her sleep in his bed. As she got older that stopped and she had to learn how to sleep by herself and overcome the nightmares. They haven’t been so badly lately, but she didn’t tell Justin that.

“Yeah, it helped a lot.” Lily looks up at him with a sweet smile. “You make me feel safe.”

“Well, I’m glad I can help.” He smiles back at her, brushing her hair out of her face. “You can stay with me tonight if you want.”

“Thank you, Just.” She smiles, squeezing him.

“It’s getting late, how about we head upstairs and get to bed.”

“I just want to change first.” He nods and the two make their way up the stairs. She changes into her new nightie. It was a cute red silk babydoll with black lace framing the top of her breasts. She braids her hair once more and forgoes the underwear. The nightie cups her breasts and really emphasizes them. The skirt stopped just after her bum, exposing her long creamy thighs.

She walks into Justin’s room to see him once again in just his boxer briefs, the gray cotton molding well to his body. He had his back to her, so she was able to really appreciate the view. His ass was tight and toned, the underwear really showed it too with how tight they were. They hugged his ass and thighs. As he turned she could see just how much it hugged his groin. He wasn’t even hard, but there was still a clear bulge from his flaccid cock. She made sure not to be caught staring. The same couldn’t be said for Justin.

When he turned around, Lily could see the clear shock and lust in his eyes. His eyes scanned her body, really taking in her long legs. They stopped at the hem of her nightie for a brief second, really soaking in the sight, before moving up. His eyes scanned the red silk until he was staring at her breasts. He swallowed hard as his eyes landed on the round breasts. Her breasts weren’t as big as Sarah’s, which were huge, but Lily’s breasts were still bigger than average. They were at least Ds.

Justin swallows hard and Lily could see the struggle he went through to take his eyes off the creamy boobs. His eyes moved up her neck and finally to her face. She made sure not to be looking at him, but instead looking around his room. “Are you ready for bed?” Lily asks, breaking the silence and looking over at Justin.

“Uh, yeah.” Justin says. “I’m ready.” They climb into bed and Lily moves to lay on her side beside him. Justin hesitates for a second before resuming the position of last night, spooning her tiny body. “Are you comfortable?” He asks as he wraps an arm around her waist.

“Yeah.” She whispers, moving back so there was no space between their bodies. “Night Justin.”

“Night.” He whispers, his breath a bit shaky. The two fell asleep, both thinking along the same lines. What if this morning repeats?


	5. Chapter 5

Lily woke up before Justin’s alarm and she moved so carefully and quietly that Justin didn’t wake up when she switched his alarm off. She settles carefully into his arms, pushing her nightgown up to her mid stomach once more, exposing her lower half. She carefully grabs Justin’s hand and moves it under her nightie and over her breast. Almost right away Justin’s hand wraps around her plump breast and squeezes it. He shifts behind her, still asleep with his morning wood pressed right between her cheeks. She slowly lifts her leg and places over his, moving up a little, so that his bulge was now right by her pussy. She begins to rock against his bulge, getting him fully hard and horny.

She reaches carefully behind her and begins to tug his underwear carefully down his body. His body seemed to know what she was doing, even though he was deeply asleep, and he lifted up slightly to help her. She got his briefs down to his ankles, but left them there. She wanted him to think they got yanked down in the middle of the night. His cock sprung up instantly and curled around her pussy. She wraps her lips around his cock and goes back to rocking against him.

She has to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure as his hard cock grind against her wet pussy and clit. Her juices soaked his cock instantly, the tip flaring an angry red. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest and against her back. She only stopped when she felt him starting to grind and thrust behind her. “Fuck, Lily.” He groaned. She didn’t know if he was awake or semi-awake, but she hoped he was out of it enough that he didn’t catch that she started this.

He grunts, his hand squeezing her breasts, his thumb flicking the nipple, his hips thrusting against hers. Suddenly he stilled, she didn’t feel him cum, so she knew he must have realized what he was doing wasn’t him dreaming. “Oh god.” He whispers, his hand loosening on her breast. He was still hard, pulsating between her lips. Lily shifts ever so slightly, trying to make it seem as if it was in her sleep. “Fuck.” He hisses, his hand gripping her breast again and thrusted his hips in reflex. He drops his forehead down onto her shoulder, panting hard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He pants, his warm breath on her neck. He slowly moves his hand away from her breast and pulls away from her. He gets out of bed, nearly tripping on the underwear around his ankles. “Fuck.” She made sure to lay perfectly still to not raise suspicion. Justin is quiet for a minute. She hasn’t heard him more. She wanted to know what he was doing, she wanted to turn and open her eyes, but she knew she couldn’t. Finally she heard him start walking around the bed. “What the fuck is wrong with me? She’s my sister.” He whispers, his voice shaking. She hears open the door and walk out, closing it shut behind him.

She laid there for awhile, waiting for him to come back. She had heard the shower turn on and off awhile ago, but he still hadn’t returned. She sat up, pulling the nightgown down the rest of the way and rubbed her eyes just as he walked into the room. She looks up at him to see him standing there with fear in his eyes. “It was so warm last night.” Lily whines, breaking the silence. 

“Uh, y-yeah, i-it was warm last night.” Justin stutters.

“Are you okay, Justin?” She asks, staring up at him innocently.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired. Didn’t sleep too good last night.”

“I’m sorry. Was I too warm next to you?” Justin blushes, staring at her with dark eyes.

“No, you were find. It was just hot, like you said.” Lily wanted to grin. He could have said yes and ended their sleeping arrangement, but he didn’t. “If you want, tonight we can sleep without the covers. It’ll make us not so hot.”

“We could open the windows.” Lily offers.

“Dad, uh, needs to get new screens for the windows. We can’t open them without letting bugs in.” She fakes a fearful look. “Don’t worry, Lily, I won’t let any bugs in.” She doubted that the screen thing was true. Her dad never mentioned it to her and she could have sworn he replaced the screens only a few years ago, those things could last awhile. But maybe Justin just wanted to be able to see her more clearly. She wasn’t about to argue.

“I’m going to go shower. I feel all sticky and gross.” Justin’s face turned red at the implication, his eyes falling to her thighs.

“Uh, yeah, right.”

“By the way, good morning.”

“Good morning.” She walked out of the room and got ready for the day.

She decided to wear the white blouse she had gotten at the store, but with a short blue skirt instead of the plaid. She wore white knee high socks and cute black flats. She left her hair down instead of the usual ponytail. She also made sure to have only two buttons undone, not wanting her father to get upset.

She made her way downstairs where her father was already dressed. He was still making breakfast, Justin and Lily had woken up an hour early. “Hey, daddy.” She greets, causing him to look back at her. He does a double take as he sees her outfit. He opens and closes his mouth, looking for something to say, but before he could think of scolding her, she spoke up.

“Do you like it? Sarah took me shopping after school yesterday. She helped me with picking out a new wardrobe. I really like the skirt, it’s so soft, and the top is very comfy. Do you like it, daddy?”

“Uh, yeah, you look nice, sweetheart.” She smiles and skips over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Thanks daddy.” She smiles.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He says, slowly wrapping his arms around her, almost cautiously. Once he has his arms around her, she tightens her hug, smushing her breasts right against his stomach, he was so tall. “What are you doing up so early?” He asks, pulling away from her and breaking the hug.

“I couldn’t sleep any longer. It was so hot last night. I was all sweaty and gross. I needed a shower.”

“Yeah, it was definitely very humid last night. Are you hungry?”

“Starving.” She smiles. She hops up onto the island, swinging her legs back and forth. Her skirt slipped a little. She could tell her dad noticed by the tick his jaw and the way clenched his teeth so hard.

“Lily, off the counter. We have perfectly good stools you could sit at.”

“Sorry, daddy.” She says as she hops off the counter, her skirt flying up slightly. She saw her dad gulp, but pretended that she didn’t see notice as she smoothed out her skirt and took a seat at the island on one of the tall stools, crossing one of her legs over the other.

Justin walked into the kitchen and paused when he saw her. She gave him a bright smile. “Morning, Justin.”

“Morning.” Justin says, staring at her creamy legs which were on full display.

“You got all sweaty too, huh?” Justin stopped and looked at their dad like a deer in the headlights.

“What?”

“Your sister was telling me how hot it was last night and how she had trouble sleeping. Had to take a shower this morning. She was all sweaty.”

“Oh. Yeah, it was really hot last night. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Well, I’m making breakfast. Maybe now we can eat together for once.”

“Sounds good.” Justin says as his eyes fall onto his sister’s exposed thighs.

“So, how has work been, daddy?” Lily asks as she shifts on the stool, causing her skirt to slips so far that Justin got a clear view of her lacy pink thong. Justin sits beside her, his hands shaking, and his eyes glued to her legs.

“It’s been pretty good. Kyle thinks the case is close to wrapping up.”

“That’s good. That means you’ll be home more, right?” Lily asks.

“Yeah, I should be home a lot more.” The sound of a knock on the front door alerting the family. “That’s probably Kyle. I invited him over for breakfast to go over the case a little before we head out.”

“I’ll go let him in.” Lily hops off her stool, her skirt fluttering around her, causing Justin’s breath to catch. She skips off to the door to let Kyle in.

“Morning.” She greets with a bright smile.

“Lily…” He trails off, taking in her new outfit.

“I got new clothes, do I look nice?” Kyle swallows and looks up at her with a shaky smile.

“Yeah, you look great.” She smiles and jumps slightly to hug him. He catches her and hugs her back, her feet dangling a little above the floor.

“It’s good to see you.”

“You too squirt.” He says, his arm tightening around her. She buries her face into his neck as they hug. She presses her breasts right against his chest and wraps her legs around his waist, causing his arms to drop lower on her waist. He clears his throat and sets her down on the floor once more and pulls back. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep. It was so warm last night.”

“Yeah there’s a heat wave, it’s worse at night though.”

“Lily, are you just going to leave Kyle on the steps? Breakfast is done!” Lily giggles as she hears her father, stepping to the side to let Kyle through.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome.” She grabs his hand and leads him into the kitchen.

“Morning, Kyle.”

“Hey, Henry. Got all the kids up, I see.” Kyle grins as he takes a seat at the small table in the kitchen. The kitchen was nicely down. It had granite countertops, a dual oven built into the wall, a large fridge that was also built into the wall and made to look like cabinets, and there was an island in the center of the kitchen that fit four people. Behind the island was a round table that also fit four people. There was also a large dual sink in the kitchen with a very nice dishwasher beside the cabinet with the sink. The cupboards were all a cherry wood color, while the granite was a black speckled color. The table was a matching cherry wood color and the floors were birch wood flooring, the walls were a light brown color, similar to a warm tan color.

Kyle and Henry took a seat at the table with their plates full of food and their files. Justin and Lily gave them their privacy to work on the case and sat at the island. “How’s work been for you, Just?” Lily asks her brother.

“It’s been good.” He says, looking more relaxed now that they were on a safe topic that will help distract him. “Bernard has me working the fields. I’m sweating my balls out there and it’s not easy work. He is against machines, all about doing it by hand. You try planting thirty rows of potatoes by hand. But I get paid decently well, so I can’t complain too much.”

“I was thinking that I might look for a job this weekend.”

“Okay, do you want help with that?”

“No, I want to do it myself.” She smiles.

“Okay, whatever you say. Are you still going to stay after school on Friday?”

“Yeah, I need the extra help.”

“And this weekend are you still helping Mr. Grayson?”

“Yeah, I’m going to go over in the afternoon to help him. I want to try to find a job in the morning on Saturday. Traffic won’t be as busy.”

“Speaking of traffic. You and I got to get on the road to practice driving if you want to get your license.”

“I know, but so much is going on right now. I have to focus on school and I have to get a job. I don’t have time to practice driving.” She pouts.

“After school today we’ll practice. We’ll do it every day after school, okay?”

“Fine.”

“I know the idea of driving scares you, but it’s just something we have to do. I think you’ll be fine, though. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.” She smiles. They finish their breakfast and Justin grabs his things.

“I think I’m going to head over to the farm early, try to get some extra work done and maybe get some extra money.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Henry says.

“Bye, drive safe, Justin.”

“I will, thanks, Kyle. Bye, sis.”

“Bye, Jay.” He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and heads out the door.

“I alright, I’m going to go shower real quick and get dressed.” Henry says as he stands up. “Entertain Kyle, will you hun.”

“Of course.” She smiles at her dad. He walks out and she spins around on her stool and hops off.

“So, have you been, squirt?” Kyle asks as she walks over to him.

“I’ve been good.” She hops up onto his lap. It wasn’t something she hasn’t done numerous times before. It had always been a natural and casual thing, but this time it was different. Her ass was right on his groin and her skirt was exposing a great deal of creamy thighs. Kyle swallows and wraps his arm around her waist. He shouldn’t be turned on by her. She was basically his niece, but he couldn’t pull his eyes off of her gorgeous legs.

“How’s school coming?” He asks, his voice a tad deeper than usual. She shifts on his lap, causing him to bite his lip to keep from groining.

“It’s annoying. Mr. Fredricks is helping me with History and Miles is helping me in math, but it’s difficult. I think I’m going to ask Sarah to help me in English. Science is the only thing I’m good at.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It totally is. I suck at school.” She moves up on his lap, dragging her ass against his growing bulge. Kyle squeezes his eyes shut, digging his nails into the arm of his chair. “How’s work been for you?” Kyle swallows and struggles to talk. He can feel the heat of her pussy going down into his groin. “Kyle.” She pouts shifting on his lap so that she was straddling his lap and facing him. “I asked you a question.”

“Sorry, squirt.” He grimaces at the nickname. “Uh, work’s been pretty good.” He says, as she straightens out her shirt, causing it to drop slightly and show more cleavage. Kyle’s eyes shamefully took in the creamy breasts. His tongue coming out to lick his suddenly dry lips. He was just reaching out his hand to grab them when she hopped off his lap. His eyes widen when he realized what he had almost done and he could hear Henry’s footsteps, which brought like a bucket of ice water to him, a reality check.

“Hey, daddy.” Lily smiles as he walks into the room. “I’m going to head off to school. I’ll see you later.” She leans up and kisses his cheek. “Bye, Kyle.” She kisses his cheek too before skipping out of the kitchen.

“She’s in a good mood.” Henry chuckles.

“Uh, yeah, she is.” Kyle says, sounding a bit dazed.

Lily slips out the door and makes her way to the fence where Mr. Grayson was trimming his hedges. “Good morning, Mr. Grayson.”

“Morning, Lily.” He pauses as he sees her clothes. “New outfit?”

“Yes. I decided to change things up. Do you like it?” She smiles, spinning around to show it off to him.

“The shirt’s a little tight isn’t it?” He asks. She leans against the fence, giving him a good view of her cleavage.

“Is it? I thought it fit nicely?” He swallows. “Should I button the rest of the buttons? Most girls dress like this, don’t they?”

“Uh…” He lifted back to hers. “I think you look great.” She smiles up at him.

“Thank you.” She beams. “I’m still coming over this weekend, but I need to do something in the morning, so I probably won’t be over on Saturday until after lunch, is that okay?”

“You don’t have to come over, Lily. I can handle things myself.”

“But I want to.” She pouts. “I like helping you out.” His eyes widen at her suggestive tone.

“If-If you’d like to then I won’t say no to… a little help.” She beams up at him.

“Wonderful. I look forward to it.” A car honks, causing her to look over her shoulder and sees Miles’ beat up car. “I got to go, but have a good day, sir. See you later.”

“Bye, Lily. You take care now.”

“I will.” She skips off to Miles’ car and gets in. Today was going to be a fun day.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you get a private history class and get to skip out on English and Math as long as you’re the principal’s secretary?” Miles asks as the two laid on his bed after school.

“Yup. I am to learn math from you after school and Sarah is to teach me English during lunch.”

“You’re so lucky. That is not even a proper punishment.”

“I know.” Lily smiles. “I was so afraid, but this worked out so great.”

“Are you going to be paid?”

“No… So I still need to find a job, but I’m going to go this weekend.”

“Your dad is really okay with this?”

“Yup.”

“Lucky.” She shrugs with a smile. Miles stares at her as she stares up at the ceiling. “We should get back to work. We really need to prove to Mr. Johnson that you are indeed learning.”

“Right, of course.” She sits up, her hair a tad wild, her skirt falling down her legs further, and another button of her top undone. She looked sexy as all hell. Miles clears his throat and focuses on teaching her.

They spend the next two hours going through the classwork. Lily was beginning to get a good understanding of it. “You should be a teacher. You’re so good at this.” She says, causing him to blush.

“I’d rather be a doctor, but thank you.” She smiles with a shrug. “Let’s take a break. We’ve been working for awhile and I don’t want your head to explode.”

“Thank you.” He nods. “You really are the best, Miles.”

“I try.” He smiles, placing his hand on her thigh. She lays back on the bed, going back to staring at the ceiling. Miles' hand moves further up her leg, pushing her skirt all the way up, revealing her red undies.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“Nothing.” He rubs her thigh, causing her to sigh and close her eyes. He runs his finger over her underwear, causing her breath to catch. “I heard you and Sarah talking the other day.”

“About what?”

“About your dream.” Her eyes widened. “I can help… if you want.” She opens and closes her mouth. “I’m teaching your math, it’s only fair I get something in return.”

“W-What do you want?”

“Full access to your body. I want to touch you anyway I wish.” She stares at him in shock. “Either you agree or I stop teaching you.” She didn’t know what to say. She has never seen this side of Miles. She didn’t expect him to do this. He was essentially black mailing her, but she didn’t have a choice. She needed his help if she wanted to pass.

“Okay.” She gives in. He grins and tugs her underwear down. She closes her eyes as he slips his fingers into her warm, wet pussy. She gasps at the feeling going through her body. He begins to thrust his finger in and out of her, her hands gripping the sheets in pleasure. She never felt anything like this before. She whimpers as he begins to rub her clit. He slips a second finger and a third inside her. She bites her lips so hard that it begins to bleed, but she doesn’t care. She’s about to cum, but before she could he pulls out his fingers, no longer touching her. She whines. “Miles.”

“I want to taste you.” He kneels down and pulls her body towards him. She nearly screams as she feels his mouth on her. His tongue pushing into her pussy, his mouth sucking on her lips, his thumb rubbing her clit brutally.

“Miles!” She cums, her entire body shaking, her throat sore as she screams in ecstasy.

He sits up, staring at her as she struggles to catch her breath. He licks his lips. “It’s after five. You should go home before your brother worries.” She nods, still panting. She gets up and goes to grab her underwear, but he grabs them before she can. “I’m keeping these.”

“Okay.” She grabs her things and starts out the door, saying goodbye to Miles before she left.

She gets into her house just after five thirty and finds Justin waiting for her. “Hey, Lil, what do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Can we have Chinese tonight?”

“Sure. I’ll call the local place.” She nods and heads up the stairs.

“I’m just going to go shower and change.”

“Okay.” He calls back, already heading off to grab the phone. She takes a quick shower and changes into a nightgown, not bothering with underwear. The nightgown was a baby doll nightie with thin straps, a short skirt that went just past her butt, and a bow between the cups of the dress where her boobs rested. The dress was a pale pink. She tied her hair back in a French braid and started down the stairs.

Justin was already in the living room, searching for a movie to watch. He glances up when he hears her and his eyes widen. “It’s new.” She says as she takes a seat, the skirt nearly short enough to reveal her pussy. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it looks nice. Come sit.” He says before pulling her onto his lap. She giggles and squirms slightly, instantly feeling him harden below her. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist. “Stop moving.”

“Sorry.” She giggles. “I wasn’t expecting you to pull me onto your lap.”

“Do you not like it?”

“No, I like it. It’s very comfy.” She bounces slightly, her breasts jiggling and his dick aching, causing him to hiss. “Sorry, am I hurting you?”

“No, you’re fine.” He says, rubbing her stomach with his hand. “What movie did you want to watch?” It doesn’t matter to me. Whatever you want.”

“Want to watch something scary?”

“Sure!” She loves horror movies even if they scare her, that was the best part about scary movies.

“Okay.” The doorbell rang. “Pick out a movie. I’m going to go and grab that. It’s probably the food.” She nods and slides off his lap, looking through the selection as he goes and grabs the food.

When he comes back he sits beside her and doesn’t pull her back onto his lap. They picked out a movie and ate their dinner. The movie was pretty scary and when they finished their food, Lily was back in Justin’s arms. He wraps his arms around her as she sits sideways on his lap. She buries her face in his neck, dragging his head down slightly, causing him to be pretty close to her breasts. He is a gentleman, however, and doesn’t act on his desires.

When the movie is over he scopes her up into his arms and stands up. “Let’s get you tucked in. I’ll come back down and clean up, but it’s late. That movie was longer than I expected and we both have to get up early.” She nods against him. He carries her upstairs and places her in bed. “Get some sleep. I’ll be up soon.”

Lily makes her way up the stairs and into Justin’s room. She nearly screams as she sees someone unfamiliar already in his bed, but she can’t seem to find her voice to actually scream. “No wonder you sleep here.” The girl says. “His bed is so comfy and warm.” She took a deep inhale. “And smells so delicious.” The girl was… strange. She had bright lavender hair, which fell past her butt with a gentle wave to it. She had pale porcelain skin with a pretty blush on her cheeks. She had a small pixie face, big round eyes, small nose, round cheeks, and pouty red lips. She was small in both height and stature, looking almost like a child if not for her very very large breasts and her nice round ass. Her eyes were even stranger, they were like two melted pools of silver. “I can’t blame you for wanting to snuggle up to that piece of flesh either.” The girl continues, her voice and bell like, much like a little girl’s. “Oh! How rude of me, I haven’t even introduced myself.” The girl climbs out of the bed and walks up to Lily. “I’m Libby. It’s short for Libidine, but you can just call me Libby.” Lily just stares. “Oh? Did you not like this form? I have multiple forms.” Suddenly the girl changed. No longer was she the bright purple haired little girl. Now, she was a tall, curvy, seductive woman. She had long black hair, which fell to her waist, dark tan skin that looked to be kissed by the very sun, and even more startling than her earlier silver eyes were her now crimson red eyes. She had long toned legs, wide rounded hips, the same large ass, a slim waist, equally massive breasts, and her head was now oval shaped with high strong cheekbones, full cupid-bow lips painted a seductive red, almond shaped eyes, small nose, and elegant dark eyebrows. While the little girl version looked innocent and sweet, this version looked dangerous and seductive. “I have many forms,” The girl-now woman says, her voice now more deeper and heady, perfectly for luring you in. “These two are my favorites, but I do have another.” She changed for the third time. This one had dark red hair, which fell just past her shoulders and was curly. She had pale freckled skin, big doll-like emerald eyes, a small oval face, full cupid-bow lips painted a peachy pink, strong high cheekbones, elegant brows. She was slim, medium height with slender legs, rounded narrow hips, slim waist, still large breasts, and a small, but tight ass. This version looked more normal, like a normal teenage girl on the street. It didn’t have the same boldness or strangeness of the lavender girl nor the same awestruck sexual predator look of the ebony lady. Lily liked this version, it seems more natural. “Third time’s the charm, I guess.” The girl says. Her voice was soft and gentle, like a summer breeze. “So, you’re probably wondering how I got in here and what I’m doing here, right?” She asks as she takes a seat at the end of the bed, criss crossing her legs, resting her elbows on her legs, and her chin in her folded hands.

“Y-Yes.” Lily stutters.

“Well, if you couldn’t already guess… I’m not human.” She tells Lily as if talking about the weather. Lily swallows and takes a seat in the desk chair, staring at Libby in disbelief. “Have you heard of a succubus?” Lily could only blink. “We’re demons. Demons of sex.” Lily opens her mouth and then closes it, unable to form words. “But demons sound so… horrid. Basically, I’m just a creature who enjoys sex, much like humans, but I lack the inhibitions that you beings hold. As a succubus, I can manipulate people’s emotions, read their thoughts, raise their arousal, lower their inhibitions.” As she says this Lily feels the temperature rise in the room and a heady intoxicated smell engulfed the room, fogging her mind. “I also have the ability to change my shape, manipulate a person’s dreams, and we’re immortal. We’re faster than anything else in the world, we’re agile, flexible, our stamina is infinite, and we’re indestructible. Nothing can harm us or kill us, we heal from everything.”

“Why… Why are you… tell me this.” Lily struggled for words, her tongue felt fat and heavy in her mouth, her eyes were rolling into the back of her skull, her body was quivering, pleasure like no other was consuming her.

“My kind lives forever, no chance of dying.” Lily explains. “Immortality grows boring over time. My kind are mischievous. We enjoy manipulating humans, pulling tricks, playing around. Our kind all have their own thing that they do to have fun in our long immortal lives. My brother Sebastian enjoys impregnating female humans and watching his children interact with its families. It is interesting, but I prefer a different route.” Libby grins, standing up and walking over towards Lily. “I enjoy corrupting the innocent and watching as they corrupt others.” The fog is gone and Lily is snapped back to reality. “You just got a taste of my powers. You, Lily, are by far the most interesting human I’ve corrupted, but, then again, I say that with every new human I corrupt.” Libby cups Lily’s cheeks. “I’m telling you all this because I’m curious about how you’ll react from now on. Let go of your inhibitions, give in to temptation, and corrupt those around you. I feed off of corruption and sex. The more sex you have, the more food I consume. The more you corrupt, the more food I get. You’re brother is close to snapping. Push him further tonight and you’ll be rewarded.” Libby kisses Lily, causing Lily to moan. She clings to Libby, kissing the succubus back with a strong hunger. Libby chuckles, pulling back. “You are such a delicious treat. Thanks for the taste. Go enjoy the flesh of your brother.” Lily blinks and suddenly she’s alone. Libby was nowhere in sight. It was as if she was never there to begin with, but upon touching her lips, Libby felt the peach lipstick that Libby had been wearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily stares out of the bedroom window as she thinks about what Libby said. It was insane really. Succubuses? Demons? None of that should be real, but deep down she knew it was. She saw Libby for herself. She saw just a hint of what Libby was capable of. Shouldn’t she want to get on Libby’s good side. Plus, it wasn’t as if she was going to be doing something she didn’t already want to do. Losing her virginity to Justin was a dream come true.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Justin's voice startles her out of her thoughts. God, was it really just three days when this all started? “Lil? You okay?” She looks up into his eyes before moving forward, wrapping her arms around him. He wraps his own around her, resting his chin on top of her head. “Lily? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just got lost in my thoughts.” She closes her eyes, breathing in his scent. “I like that you’re always around. I don’t think I could handle it if you left for college or something. I’d miss you too much.” Justin chuckles.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lils. You’re stuck with me for life.” She lifted her head and looked up at him.

“Really? Promise?” She asks. He cups her cheek, running his thumb across the soft skin.

“Of course, Lily. I’m your brother. I’m always going to be here.” She leans up and kisses him, drawing a gasp from him. She presses her soft plush lips to his, moving them slowly against his, trying to get a response. He pulls away, gripping her shoulders, staring down at her.

“Lily, what the hell?”

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“What’s wrong? Lily, you’re my sister! You shouldn’t… I can’t…” She kisses him again, or tries to. “Lily, stop!” He pushes her back, causing her to stumble and trip. She fell on the ground, crying out in both surprise and pain as her head hit the back of his dresser. “Shit, Lily, I’m so-” She scrambles away as he tries to grab her, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Lily, I’m so sorry. Please, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please, sweety. I’m sorry.” He says, his voice resourceful and guilty, while his eyes were filled with fear and worry. “I’m so sorry.” He slowly moves towards her. “I’m sorry, honey.” He pulls her into his arms and he clings to him tightly, crying softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t you love?” She whispers.

“Lily,” He pulls back and looks at her. “I love you. You know that.”

“Then why did you push me?” She sniffles.

“Lily, I didn’t…” He swallows. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“But you did.” In more ways that one.

“Lily, I’m sorry.” He gently caresses the back of her head. “I really am.”

“Why did you push me?” She asks again, more confidently this time.

Justin stares at her for a moment, swallowing again. “I didn’t want you to kiss me again. I just wanted to stop you. I didn’t mean to make you fall.”

“Why?” She whispers. “Am I really that ugly?”

“What?! No! Lily, you’re gorgeous.” He says passionately. “You are beautiful, smart, funny. You are the most amazing woman I ever know.”

“But I’m still not enough.” The tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Lily.” He sighs, resting his forehead against hers. “You are my sister. I can’t…” He sighs, pulling back to rest his chin back on top of her head. “I can’t kiss you. I can’t love you the way you want me to. You are my sister. I know you don’t understand, but that is wrong. It’s not right. We can’t-”

“Was it that bad?” He pulls back and looks at her. “That was my first kiss. Was I really that bad?” She looks up at him.

“Lily-” She looks away, sniffling. He felt instant guilt, seeing her so distraught and hurt. “You're an amazing kisser.” Her eyes snap back to him. “It felt great kissing you, but we can’t do it again. You’re my sister.”

“But you said it felt good.”

“It did, but it’s wrong. We’re siblings. We can’t-- It’s incest. That’s wrong and-” She is kissing him again, causing him to groan. Her fingers entangled in his hair, molding her body against him. Her lips move quicker against his. “Lily, we ca-” She slips her tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth, running her tongue across his. He groans, a deep animalist groan. His hands grip her hips in a bruising grip. She rubs her body against his, her nipples rock hard and achy. Her pussy felt hot and wet, tingling and pulsating with need. She pulls her lips back, needing to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was heavy. “Lily-” He groans as her lips wrap around his adam’s apple, sucking on it roughly. “Fuck, Lil.” He whimpers, his body begging him to give in. Her hands slip beneath his sweatpants. “Lily, we need to stop. This is--Fuck!” He yelps as her hands wrap his cock. “Fuck, fuck, Lily.” He groans. He is starting to pant, trying and struggling for breath. His heart was pounding, his hands were beginning to shake, and his cock was rock hard. The tip of his cock was an angry red and weeping in need. The veins in his cock were prominent, his balls aching and round, his cock trembling in hunger. “Lily, we need to stop. We have to--Oh, god.” He groans, fisting her shirt as one of her hands cups and massages his balls, the other jerking off his cock, using his pre-cum for lubrication. He whimpers as her thumb rubs his slit. “Fuck, Lily.” She lets him go, leaving him whining and panting. She moves off him, his eyes locking onto hers, his eyes so dark and his pupils blown. She pushes the straps of her nightgown down her arms, causing the gown to pool to her feet. “Fuck.” He whispers, his eyes hungrily taking in her gorgeous big breasts, her toned thighs, her soaked pussy. She climbs on to the bed, spreading her legs, giving him a clear view of just how wet she was.

“Justin.” He swallows hard.

“I can’t… we can’t…”

“Did I make you feel good?” He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep his control. “Justin?” He opens his eyes, locking onto hers.

“Yes.” He breathes.

“If it feels good then how can it be wrong?” He couldn’t answer her. He had no answer. “Justin… I want you.” He couldn’t take this anymore. Having her naked and displayed before him. He couldn’t fight his lust, his hunger, his need to claim his virgin sister. “Please.” She whines, breaking the last strand of resistance he had left.

He is on her, kissing her with a hunger that consumed her. She moans and withers beneath him as he slips a finger into her soaked pussy, thrusting it in and out. The feeling was strange. It didn’t feel bad, but it was an odd feeling. Her body was soaked, but it never experienced this before. She never had anything inside her like that before. Not even tampons. She moans though when he makes a ‘come here’ motion, hitting her g-spot. “Justin!” She cries out when he begins to attack her neck, sucking on the delicate skin, biting the flesh, licking away the sting. He slips another finger inside her, scissoring her open, getting her ready to take his cock. She digs her nails into his back, whining and moaning as the pleasure consumes her. He slips a third finger in, fingering her faster and harder. “JUSTIN!” She screams, her body shaking and trembling, her pussy clenching down on his fingers. She felt as if she had just died and gown to heaven. She never felt this pleasure before. She explodes, her orgasm leaving her gasping for breath and shaky. “Oh, god!” She throws her head back, panting and whining. Justin continues to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, drawing out her orgasm. She whimpers when she finally stopped cumming, she had to have cum for an entire ten minutes, the bed soaked and sticky with her cum.

“God, you’re so fucken sexy.” He groans, burying his face in her neck, soaking in the heat cascading off her sweaty flushed skin.

“I-I-I…” She stutters, closing her eyes to calm down enough to speak. “I need more.”

“Fuck.” He breathes. He slips his fingers out of her, pausing for a minute to stare at his soaked hand. He slips the fingers into his mouth, groaning as his taste buds burst from the flavor. “Fuck, you taste so good.” He moves down her body, kissing up her legs, sucking gently on her thigh, leaving her moaning and whimpering once more. He buries his nose in her light curls, breathing in her musk, sighing in content at the scent. “Fuck, you smell so good.” He sighs, resting his cheek on her thigh and looking up at her.

“Justin…”

“You’re killing me, Lily. We’re going to hell. You know that, right? You are paving our way to damnation. The worst part, I can’t resist you anymore. The road is paved with so much pleasure and love, it’s so welcoming. I can’t stay back anymore. But I need you to understand. I need you to realize that once we go down this road, I can’t-we can’t turn back. We’re in this together until the end. The both of us, damned for hell. Do you understand?” He said this so seriously that Lily could not stop herself from listening.

“Yes, I understand.” She says just as seriously. Maybe she understood more than him. She had met Libby afterall, but maybe hell isn’t so bad.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kisses her pussy.

“You’re so beautiful. You smell so good, taste even better.” He sighs. “I’m going to love devouring you.” That was the only warning she got before he buried his face between her legs and began to dig in. She gave a startled yelp as he began to lick and suckle her clit. He ran his tongue along her lips, thrusting it in and out of her pussy. She screams and moans, unable to keep in her sounds of pleasure. Justin licked and licked before moving his mouth to her little button once more, taking it into his mouth and sucking on the nub like a hungry baby, while his fingers thrust in and out of her once more.

“JUSTIN!” She screams. He goes back to licking her core up as she explodes into her second orgasm. He keeps thrusting two fingers to draw out her orgasm, hitting her g-spot over and over again. “JUSTIN! JUSTIN! OH, MY GOD! FUCK!” Her voice is raw, her head spinning, the room growing spotty as she struggled to keep her breath through this long lasting orgasm. He lifts his head up as she finishes, panting and struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Uh huh, honey, we’re not done yet.” He grins, gently patting her cheek to keep her awake. “I’m not done with you. You are ready to lose your virginity.”

“Yes.” She says, causing him to groan.

“Fuck.” He sighs. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. I’m going to take my baby sister’s virginity.”

“No! Don’t back out now. Please.” She begs, clinging to him.

“Shh, I told you. You had your chance to back out. We’re in this together now. No matter what, there is no backing out.” With that he lines himself up, looks deep into her eyes and thrusts his cock inside. Her mouth drops open in a silent scream as he fills her to the hilt with his cock. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “Shh, I got you. It’s okay. It’ll pass.” He promises, leaning down and capturing her lips in his. “Just focus on the pleasure.” He mumbles against her lips, kissing her more fiercely, thrusting in and out of her slowly. She clings to him, digging her nails into his back, as their tongues fight for dominance. She begins to moan as pleasure fills her once more. He takes that as encouragement and begins to work faster. “Justin!” She cries as they pull out of the kiss, too out of breath to keep kissing.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He groans, burying his face into her neck. “So warm. So wet. God, this feels so good.” He moans. “Mm, you feel so good, baby.” She gasps and moans. It felt his long thick cock was hitting every inch of her. His nails dig into her hips, thrusting brutally and fast inside her. The sound of their wet sweaty skin slapping together filled the room along with their cries of passion and love.

“Harder, Jay, harder!” He grunts as she clenches her pussy around his cock. He slams in and out of her, grunting like an animal as he took her, claiming her body as his. “Faster!”

“Fuck.” He grunts, clinging to her. “Fuck, I love you!”

“Justin!” She screams as she cums for a third time. Justin grunts and roars as he cums, continuing to give brutal messy thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. When they both finished, he collapsed onto her, panting. He rolls off her, dragging her onto him, keeping his cock still buried inside her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispers, his voice completely wrecked, his eyes on the dark ceiling.

“Do you regret it?” She finds herself unable to keep from asking.

“There’s no room for regret.” He whispers. “It’s too late for regret.” His eyes move to hers. “You and I are in this until the end. No matter what, I’ll always be by your side just as you’ll be on mine. I love you, Lily, forever and always.”

“I love you.” They share an exhausted smile, before their eyes flutter shut.

“You’ll receive your gift in the morning.” A soft whispery voice whispers into Lily’s ear, leaving her smiling even wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change a few things. I wasn't happy with how my writing was going. I got a few chapters longer and was just not happy, so I deleted the second chapter and redid the first chapter. I decided to get rid of Lucas, Kyle will no longer have any kids. There are a few other things I've decided to change from what I originally chose to do, but you don't need to worry about that.


End file.
